Dos
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Dos almas agobiadas se verán envueltas en un torrente de pasión en búsqueda de salvar sus existencias.
1. Hinata

DOS

_Hinata_

Ese día todo había salido mal, ella no entendía por qué su padre no la dejaba tranquila, ella no era una inútil y menos debilucha, solo que tenía claro que ser fuerte no significa ser arrogante y menos humillar a los que ella consideraba su familia, la rama segundaria. Su hermana Hanabi se había empeñado en tratarla especialmente mal ese día pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que insultara a su madre. ¡No se daba cuenta que tenían la misma madre! Estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero de pura ira y frustración.

Después de pasar unas horas liberando su rabia en los campos de entrenamiento y aun con lo agotado que se sentía su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, la cólera se acumulaba en su boca pero no era capaz de expulsar todo eso que sentía. La impotencia de sentirse más débil que nunca se hizo presente.

Comenzó a llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí recostada en el pavimento mirando el firmamento en toda su extensión. Con la vista acuosa vio el cielo oscurecer y las nubes asomarse lentamente hasta cubrir en su totalidad el santuario de estrellas. Sus lágrimas se habían diluido con la lluvia pero con resignación se dio cuenta que seguía tan molesta como cuando se fue de "su casa". Era como si ese día todo lo que contenía dentro hubiera llegado a su límite.

Sus pasos lentos la guiaron hasta poder avizorar los territorios Hyuga, la imagen se vería hermosa para cualquiera pero para ella ya no, era un lugar horrible, donde te sometían a un montón de estupideces solo porque era un clan antiguo y poderoso.

Neji Hyuga, su amado primo perteneciente a la segunda rama de su familia, el único miembro que realmente se preocupaba por ella estaba de misión con su equipo. Saberse sola le dejó un vacío en el pecho.

Dio media vuelta para los campos de entrenamiento. Hoy dormiría a la intemperie.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice así:_

_Tendrá Lemon, espero que FF no me censure._

_Los capítulos serán cortos. _

_No sé si el fic será muy largo, todo dependerá de como se den las cosas en mi cabeza._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Sasuke

DOS

_Sasuke_

Ya tenía más de media hora bajo la lluvia. Con los ojos cerrados intentaba mantenerse ecuánime. Sus facciones no mostraban alteración alguna, mas por dentro el panorama era muy diferente. Naruto, su mejor amigo incluso cuando no lo acepte verbalmente, había insistido en pasear por las calles de Konoha, ese lugar donde había nacido del cual no tenía ningún apego emocional ya.

Naruto insistió por quince días seguidos antes que él accediera. Había empleado toda clase de métodos: desde retarlo a combates, ayudarle en la reconstrucción del territorio Uchiha, robarle casi toda su ropa pero la final la razón por la que decidió aceptar la propuesta fue que Sakura le prepara un almuerzo a base de píldoras de soldado. Sakura era su amiga pero no arriesgaría su salud solo para no hacerla sentir mal y en el fondo la consideraba una amiga, una bastante caprichosa pero amiga al final.

Fue así como Naruto, Sakura y él fueron al lugar favorito de Naruto, al Ichiraku, Teuchi los atendió cortésmente y no pudo evitar reír por dentro cuando la hija de éste, Ayame, parecía haber perdido el color de solo verlo.

Los clientes que estaban desde antes que ellos llegaron se fueron casi al instante y cada cuanto que entraba alguno, al verlo salía espantado.

Después de esperar a que Naruto acabe su cuarto plato de ramen decidieron que era momento de ir al centro a ver qué novedades tenía a la última remodelación de la ciudad. Ahí fue donde inició el problema.

Aguanto los cuchicheos mostrándose completamente indiferente, Sakura intentaba pobremente convencerlo diciéndole que su porte intimidaba y que no era nada más allá de eso. Naruto solo sonreía tontamente. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor cuando intentaron entrar a algunas tiendas y prácticamente los despacharon excusándose que debían cerrar. Cuando pasó la quinta tienda supo que no era bienvenido y aunque le causó mucha molestia siguió ignorando esa sensación. Él era un Uchiha y nunca se mostraría débil de carácter solo por puras habladurías.

Cuando decidieron retornar a los territorios Uchiha un anbu los intersectó diciendo que Kakashi, Hokage temporal, lo llamaba con suma urgencia.

Él no se hizo esperar. El Nara que es quien ve todo el papeleo de la ciudad lo dejó pasar a penas lo vio. Kakashi dejó su adorado libro mientras lo saludaba. Le entregó un sobre y le dejó marchar al instante.

Cuando estaba a una distancia prudente abrió el sobre donde el Consejo de la ciudad decía que si en un periodo de un año no veían la mejor de él como shinobi reintegrado a Konoha sellarían sus ojos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, recordar a Itachi y su sacrificio hacía que una gran cantidad de dolor e ira lo embargara. Cómo se atrevían a amenazarlo con sellar sus ojos, él podría matarlos, destruir todo si se le diera la regalada gana.

El desprecio y temor de los pobladores más la arrogancia del Consejo de la ciudad lo tenían enfermo. Desde que había retornado no hacían más que pedir que lo sellaran o que lo arresten por riesgos a que él vuelva a ser un ninja renegado.

Apenas ingresó a los terrenos Uchiha sintió el chackra que Sakura lo había estado esperando.

—Sasuke, Naruto ya se fue— habló cuando él se puso frente a ella— Yo te esperaba porque te compré tu cena— continuó diciendo suavemente.

Él la miraba y no podía cree que ella aún albergara algo de 'amor' por él.

—Vete.

—Pero…

—Gracias, pero vete — intentó controlarse

—Déjame quedarme…

— ¡Largo!—la vio encogerse— No lo volveré a repetir— al ver sus intenciones de volver a insistir.

Incluso con Sakura lejos se sentía atormentado, no podía evitar sentirse hastiado de estar ahí.

Demasiados recuerdos. Salió de sus territorios sin importar la lluvia.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice así:_

_Este capítulo fue más largo pero no se ilusionen, solo fue suerte._

_Si ya vieron mi perfil, puse claramente que no actualizaré seguido, eso no quiere decir que no lo intentare pero debo ser sincera en decir que ahora también estoy centrada en mis poemarios y 'novelas' de mi propia autoria por lo que puede que pase un tiempo para que vuelva a actualizar. Esperemos que no._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	3. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**_

**DOS**

Encuentro

La lluvia calaba hasta sus huesos pero no tenía frío. Él ardía, por un momento creó que el _Susanao_ estaba devorándolo, su cuerpo ardía. Caminó sin rumbo, sin importar que tuviera hambre o quizás era la rabia que hacía liberar sus jugos gástricos.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento vio los charcos de agua, se acercó a uno y se vio. Ya no era el chiquillo que escapó de Konoha en búsqueda de poder y venganza. ¿Sería todo diferente si se hubiera dejado ayudar por Naruto? Eso ya nunca lo sabría pues él no creía en los _'quizás'_, las cosas eran como era, él se fue y volvió sin oro ni moro, no lo aceptaría pero había ganado tres amigos en su desviado camino, sí, incluso consideraba como amiga a Karin. Pero ni siquiera la fidelidad de sus tres compañeros podía llenar ese atroz vacío que habitaba en él. Por momentos lo olvida y de pronto cuando tenía cierta tranquilidad alguien se lo recordaba. Le recordaban sobre su traicionero clan, sobre sus malas decisiones, sobre su inestable lealtad a Konoha. Sentía el miedo o aborrecimiento de los pobladores. Ya no era acosado como cuando era niño pero aún había una que otra ilusa.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se fijó que bajo un árbol había alguien cubierto con un gran chaleco. Silenciosamente se acercó. Ese alguien era una ella.

Tenía los cabellos cayendo como cortina de noche sobre su rostro. Tuvo curiosidad ¿qué hacía una jovencita durmiendo en el campo de entrenamiento?

Se acercó un poco más y se inclinó, moviendo ligeramente sus cabellos la reconoció, estaba seguro que era la Hyuga que observaba silenciosamente a su amigo Naruto cuando estaba en la academia. Sus dedos tocaron sutilmente la mejilla sonrojada de la joven, tal vez por el frío.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo vio tan cerca que no pudo evitar querer defenderse, Sasuke salió disparado pero en un auto-reflejo sus manos se aferraron los de Hinata. Ella intentaba en vano forcejar.

—Cálmate…— pidió ejerciendo ligeramente más fuerza para que la chica no utilice el _Puño Suave_ con él.

Hinata no entendía, solo quería que él se aleje.

Sasuke en un impulso se levantó con ella aún entre sus manos y la acorraló contra el tronco del fuerte árbol que los cubría de la lluvia. Ella pegó un ligero grito y él la besó.

Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos y aunque quiso separarlo no pudo. Una llama comenzó a crecer en ella, recordó qué le había pasado horas antes de caer rendida en ese árbol, la frustración, la cólera. Comenzó a responder furiosamente al demandante beso del joven, sintió las manos de éste apretujarla más y por alguna razón le gustó. Su toque era salvaje, exigente pero a la mismo tiempo protector. Por cómo la besaba sabía que él también había tenido un mal día.

Sus bocas quemaban a fuego lento y ese fuego comenzaba a expandirse hasta el centro de ambos.

Los dos estaba liberando sus demonios sin lastimarse más.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice:_

_Pido disculpas por no haber puesto el disclaimer los capítulos pasado. Se nota que soy una novata ¿No?_

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente a una linda persona. AntoniaCifer, tu mensaje ha sido alentador para mí. Un millón de gracias. Comenta siempre que quieras._

_ No espero que todos los comentarios sean así de amables conmigo, sería demasiado bueno y tonto de mi parte pensarlo pero un comentario no creo que les quite mucho tiempo, lo digo por experiencia como lectora que también soy._

_Espero volver pronto._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	4. Placer y olvido

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a_ _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

_Placer y olvido_

Entre beso y beso intentaban inhalar aire, no deseaban separarse, mejor dicho, no podían separarse. Necesitaban esa batalla arrebatada de bocas, ese enfrentamiento de calores corporales, esa tensión chocante de sus centros. Era un lío pero qué importaba. Era delicioso olvidar los problemas a través de la carne, del jugoso placer.

No se dieron cuenta cuándo quedaron tendidos en húmedo suelo, cuando Sasuke ubicó las manos de la Hyuga sobre su cabeza para besar —atacar— su delicioso cuello, cuándo Hinata enrolló sus piernas alrededor de Sasuke para sentirlo más, cuándo perdieron el pudor y la vergüenza, cuándo la lluvia dejó de molestar. Sasuke siempre la vio como un elemento agua y ahora ella estaba bullendo y él era el fuego que la hacía hervir.

Hinata no supo cuándo olvidó a su clan, estaba perdida con aquella potente dosis de besos, de manos fuertes. Estaba deseosa como nunca, su cuerpo parecía un volcán en erupción.

—Por favor— Sasuke la oyó suplicante y el deseo se incrementó a mil por mil—más…

La soltó para arrancarle las mallas, su piel blanca contrastaba con sus cabellos azabaches, no podía negar que era demasiado hermosa y comestible. Era una diosa y él la tenía bajo sus dedos. La tocó suave y luego fuerte, sus dedos comenzaron a conocer esa piel delicada y húmeda. Quiso quitarse la ropa, quería que toda su piel palpe la piel de ella, esa piel lechosa que le invitaba a beberla, a saciarse glotonamente de ella. Era incluso más de lo que él algún día pensó tener.

En un movimiento brusco por librarse de su ropa su katana cayó, fue un sonido seco. Miró a la Hyuga tendida, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada, con los cabellos esparcidos en la tierra, su piel expuesta y su ropa rota por él. El deseo y la realidad colisionaron de repente.

Él no estaba mejor que ella, también luchaba por respirar, sus manos le picaban, no quería parar. Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él recogió el saco de la joven y cubrió la desnudez de ésta. Recogió su katana para ponerla en su lugar. A medio paso tomó de la mano y pegarla a su fuerte pecho. Sin previo aviso la cargó y en medio del humo blanco desaparecieron.

Ya no había rastro de sus presencias en ese solitario campo de entrenamiento y la lluvia había cesado.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice:_

_Llegamos al corto cuarto capítulo, debo inclinarme y agradecer los comentarios de:_

_AntoniaCifer. Linda, no hay nada que debas agradecerme. Soy yo la que está inmensamente agradecida por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracia._

_También a Itachi Akihiko. Muchas pero muchas gracias por su comentario._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	5. En casa

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

En casa

Se miraron a los ojos, abrazados, con las respiraciones chocando. Sasuke se separó un poco, cobró compostura y la guió a su casa.

Ella vio lo destruido que aún estaba los territorios del único Uchiha que quedaba. Pensó que no tenía derecho a sentirse como se sentía. Tal vez Sasuke la despreciaría si supiera que ella en ese momento aborrecía a su familia y él sin embargo quizás valoraría tener a alguien tan amargado como su padre con tal de tener familia.

Miro a su alrededor y la lluvia ya no estaba, parados frente a una hermosa casa, que según pensaba era casa de Sasuke recién remodelada. El contraste entre las demás casas y esa era abismal. Como si nunca la hubieran abandonado. La enorme casa emanaba una calidez que le hacía olvidar que estaba sola en un territorio ajeno.

Sasuke se viró y le indicó que pasara, ella con dudas accedió, era de noche, y regresar a "su casa" no era una opción.

Cuando entraron él le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la sala. Él se perdió en un pasillo y ella tuvo al fin tiempo de ver donde estaba.

La sala era amplia, sin fotos o cuadros alusivos a personas. Una solitaria flor adornaba el centro de una mesita, dos muebles de tres cuerpos color marron bastante tupidos. Miró el piso de madera brillante y las huellas de Sasuke, fue cuando se percató que no se habían quitado las sandalias. Miro sus pies y el enorme charco que la rodeaba.

Se sacó las sandalias y las arrojó a la entrada, encendió su_ Byakugan_ y vio a Sasuke sacando ropa, paseo su mirada hasta encontrar los utensilios de limpieza, sin pensarlo dos veces fue y los tomo para retornar a la simple sala y comenzó a limpiar.

Sasuke la encontró inclinada con un estropajo, observó atentamente sus curvas, su rostro concentrado y la firmeza con la que refregaba el piso. Lo más hipnótico de esa imagen fue que había despojado el pesado saco dejando ver el movimiento de sus senos al ritmo de movimiento de sus brazos.

—No tengo ropa de mujer, esto será útil— le arrojó una camiseta desgastada—mis pantalones son demasiado grandes para ti.

Ella lo examinó y corroboró que era bastante grande. Sin perder tiempo se quitó las mallas. Fue tan rápido que Sasuke no pudo decir nada, ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos se desnudaría frente a un hombre, verla quitarse el pescador lo aturdió más. Entró en reacción.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— su voz estaba teñida levemente con alguna clase de incomodidad

—Me… visto—dijo suavemente, le miró con ojos llenos de confusión

—Pero lo pudiste hacer en el baño…

— ¿Querías que me bañe también?— él la miró atontado— tienes razón, estoy sucia y ensuciaría tu camiseta, entonces voy.

Recogió su gran saco, las mallas, el pescador y la camiseta prestada y se fue al baño sin necesidad de recibir instrucciones pues ya sabía donde estaba por sus ojos.

Sasuke no podía creer que esa Hyuga no entendiera lo expuesto de sus actos. Oyó el sonido de la regadera y después de unos diez minutos la joven volvió.

Verla fue peor de lo creyó, con el cabello húmedo, los pies descalzos y esa camiseta suya era demasiado, su piel blanquecina resaltaba.

— ¿Por qué te desnudaste frente a mí?— preguntó.

— ¿Es malo?—notó que no se hacía la inocente, realmente no ella no notaba el efecto que podía causar en los hombres— cuando Kiba y Shino eran mis camaradas, yo lo hacía y ellos también, claro, eso fue hasta que ellos se volvieron parte de Anbu.

No podía creer eso, o sus amigos eran unos pervertidos o eran unos pervertidos. Por la fisionomía de ella supo que se había desarrollado mucho antes que cualquiera de sus amigas. Las dos —Karín y Saskura— tenían en común su poco desarrollo superior del cuerpo.

Él dejó el tema ahí y le invitó un poco del curry que Sakura le dejó.

—Nunca te desnudez como lo has hecho ahora— dijo mientras recogía el plato ya vacío de Hinata— si no deseas que te hagan algo.

Ella se sonrojó entendido a qué se refería y solo se disculpó quedamente.

—Ven te enseñaré donde dormirás.

Ella lo siguió, le dijo que podía usar el baño si lo deseaba al igual que la cocina.

Los dos en diferentes habitaciones pensaban en cómo acabaron así, él dejando que se quedara, ella aceptando quedarse. Sasuke sabía que no era pena, tal vez algo de deseo pero incluso eso no era suficiente razón.

Hinata sintió el cuerpo adolorido y cansado, sus parpados se cerraron guardando dentro de ella el mar de dudas y conflictos familiares.

Sasuke pensó en Itachi y su sacrificio, en _Konoha_ y el Consejo de la ciudad. Ya no estaba enojado, o tal vez era el agotamiento que estaba haciendo efecto. Sus parpados cayeron y lo único que pudo divisar fue el rostro de la joven Hyuga.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto, había perdido las ganas de escribir pero pronto retornaron las ganas._

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente a __AntoniaCifer__ (Tus comentarios siempre son gratos para mí. Me encanta lo intuitiva que eres, linda). __MartaIP__ (Hermosas palabras las suyas. Comentarios como el de Ud. me ayudan a seguir escribiendo). __NatsumiHimura__ (Claro que lo continuaré, tenga confianza en mí pero sobre todo paciencia ). __ItachiAkihiko__ (Hahaha el árbol no sé si se traumatizó, esperemos que no).__Nekodig__ (Gracias por los saludos, yo desde Perú le mando un fuerte abrazo virtual, gracias por leer y comentar a pesar de no tener una cuenta de FF). __LaCrazyWriter __(Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, me llena de emoción saber que se ha tomado su tiempo en leer este humilde fic, gracias)_

_Sírvanse a pasar al siguiente capítulo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	6. Inquietud

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

Inquietud

Sasuke estaba inquieto, después de una deliciosa media hora de sueño, ahora sus parpados se negaban a cerrarse, pensó que tal vez el hecho de tener alguien en su casa lo tenía incómodo. Ni Naruto había dormido en su casa. Sonrió mentalmente por las veces que botó a patadas a su rubio amigo.

Retornando a su realidad, sin saber cómo apaciguar la extraña sensación que sentía, fue a la cocina por agua, de retorno y frente a la puerta de la habitación que le cedió a la Hyuga decidió entrar. Activó su _Sharingan_.

Ella respiraba profunda pero pausadamente. La sábana abandonada a los pies de la joven dejaba ver sus largas y níveas piernas, su pecho se movía suave y sus cabellos cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

Se quedó quieto, él nunca había tenido curiosidad de una mujer, ni con Sakura y menos con Karin le pasó eso, él no era un virgen, ya había tenido experiencias con mujeres exuberantes, ninguna _kunoichi_ pues él creía que las mujeres ninja no eran femeninas. Las mujeres ninja dedicaban sus vidas al combate, forjaban sus cuerpos para ser armas mortales. Él las veía como hombres. Sin embargo, ella era diferente, la única vez que la vio luchar fue contra su primo Neji, luego fue cuando su equipo tuvo que ir con el equipo 8, una de esas noches en medio de la misión Naruto y él la vieron entrenar, recordaba su sutil y curvilíneo cuerpo, ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa.

Recordó el beso de hace unas horas, sabía que un impulso fue la ira, la ira lo movió a besarla aunque no era con ella con quien quería descargar su frustración pero ese magnetismo de ella lo descolocó, su piel suave, ese aroma dulce mezclado con almizcle por el seguro entrenamiento que tuvo antes de su intempestivo encuentro.

Caminó largos pasos y se acuclilló, alargo su mano para tocar la mano que yacía en el abdomen plano de la joven. Era suave y tibio.

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentirlo, no se asustó, solo se miraron, ella activó su _Byakugan_, él admiro las venas de su rostro, se veía hermosa y salvaje. Ella se sentó y él hizo lo mismo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué dormías en el campo de entrenamiento?

Ella pensó un poco, contarle a él, que no era su amigo precisamente se le hacía difícil pero mentirle no le apetecía.

—Mi familia no me acepta…— habló con vocecita baja y pausada— Creo que ya me cansé de ellos pero no tengo a dónde ir…

Sasuke leyó la angustia en sus ojos, él sabía que era una heredera repudiada por su familia.

Fue fácil tomar su rostro para perderse en su mirada, rozar sus labios y fundirse mutuamente, él no sabía si era para aliviarla o para aliviarse a sí mismo pero se dejó llevar. Hinata solo se dejó besar, como un auto-reflejo, fue una respuesta natural y espontánea. Le parecía tan sencillo y cómodo. No sentía que besaba a un extraño.

Sasuke la recostó y se abrazaron, encajaban cual dos piezas de puzzle perdidos, la observó perder ante Morfeo y él por fin pudo dormir aunque ya estuviera amaneciendo.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Otro capítulo más, sí ya sé, no tiene Lemon… es solo que no me nace ahora. Espero comprensión de mis lindos lectores._

___Sírvanse a pasar al siguiente capítulo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	7. Una declaración

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

Una declaración

Hinata se fue sin despertar a Sasuke, le dejó una pequeña nota de agradecimiento y retornó a su calvario.

—Hinata-sama…

Hinata lo vio, vio su rostro preocupado, corrió hacia él se lanzó a sus brazos. En ellos ella volvía a ser una pequeña, se sentía segura y protegida.

Neji la abrazó con cuidado, sentía que si se excedía quebraría su frágil cuerpo. Desde hace unos años el cariño fraternal hacia su dulce prima se había intensificado. Infinidad de veces se vio como escudo humano para que nadie la dañase y se lamentó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a su tío de todas las barbaridades que le hacía pasar a su joven prima.

Acarició su cabeza y se alejó un poco.

— ¿Dónde estuvo, Hinata-sama?— intentó disfrazar su preocupación con seriedad.

—En los campos… de entrenamiento— no entendía porque le mentía.

—Supe que su padre la trató mal. Lamento haberla dejado sola con ellos.

Ella intento decirle que no había problema pero él se acercó besando su frente, le ofreció disculpas y le entregó una bolsa que ella no había notado hasta el momento.

Unos rollos de canela emanaron un dulce aroma, ella le sonrió, él la abrazó y se fueron caminando sin percatarse que los ojos rojos de Sasuke los miraban sin perder suceso alguno.

Sasuke se había despertado para percatarse que el calor de la joven Hyuga se había disipado, miró el pequeño papel a su lado y leyó:

_"Gracias por dejarme descansar en su morada."_

Él frunció el ceño, no le gustó despertar solo y menos que se fuera.

Se aseó y con la misma salió, rápidamente divisó a la Hyuga hasta que lo vio a el primo, todo fue normal hasta el abrazo. Sintió una incomodidad asfixiante de repente, habían pasado más de treinta segundos y no se separaban cosa que lo exasperaba.

Analizó la mirada del Huyga y supo claramente que no era simple cariño, una pequeña bestia rujía dentro de él, deseaba que quite las manos de encima de Hinata, ahora sabía su nombre y lo aliviviaba pero seguía molesto por las manotas del querido primo de ella.

Pero eso no quedó ahí, verla con los ojos brillosos por esa bolsa que le dieron lo enrabiaba más. Lleno de furia los siguió.

Se habían internado en el bosque y ella degustaba de esos deliciosos rollos de canela. Neji le comentaba de su misión y de los pocos altercados que tuvieron.

Ella prefirió no decirle exactamente qué pasó para que se fuera de casa y su adorado primo no insistió.

—Hinata-sama, hay algo que le quiero decir…

Ella contempló a su primo, no entendía que le ponía nervioso pero le ofreció una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y darle confianza de continuar.

—Sabe, yo siempre la he cuidado… —ella asintió— yo no puedo imaginarme si algo le llegara a suceder.

Neji guardo silencio a sentir su voz flaquear. Respiro hondo y continuo.

—Usted jamás dejó de apreciarme aunque me porte mal e intenté hacerle daño en el pasado. Yo entendí que siempre estuve errado y me propuse a ser su guardián, a cuidarla y velar por su tranquilidad. Yo estaba tan feliz de cuidarla, me sentía completo pero… ahora, ahora siento que necesito más que cuidarla.

Hinata poseía una expresión de no entender a dónde quería llegar su amado primo. Sasuke oía atento cada palabra y con cada una de ellas él tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su pecho empezó a quemar de manera peligrosa.

—Antes mi sueño era ser el mejor, el más fuerte pero no había un real motivo, pero ahora entiendo que siempre fue por usted, Hinata-sama, yo solo vivo por usted y para usted.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Lamento decepcionarlos por no tener Lemon, sinceramente no sé qué me pasa… Ténganme paciencia ¿Sí? Además, igual no está malo el capítulo._

_Bueno... ahora estoy toda enredada así que no sé cuando actualice, ojalá y sea pronto. _

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	8. Celos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

Celos

Hitata rogaba porque todo fuera una broma o mejor, una ilusión. Quería a su primo, lo quería demasiado pero no como él deseaba. Sintió ansias, ella siempre evitó lastimar a quien sea. Era juiciosa y siempre meditaba la mejor forma de expresarse, mas esto la dejó sin opciones, no encontraba forma de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo.

Estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta cuándo Neji se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella intentó alejarlo pero fue inútil, él fue más rápido y la besó suavemente. Ella se quedó de piedra.

Tras unos segundo Sasuke reaccionó, la rabia se apoderó de su ser y saltó del árbol donde se ocultaba noqueando a Neji.

Hinata sintió la mano firme que la halaban y ver a Neji en el suelo inconsciente la aterro. Sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos rojos que ya conocía, le transmitían rabia y algo más.

Sasuke la besó impulsivamente, el beso era húmedo y sediento, parecía querer borrar todo rastro del beso de aquel Hyuga. Hinata se perdió entre los fuertes brazos de su besador cooperando tranquilamente.

Olvidó todas las palabras de su amado primo.

El beso se intensificaba a cada instante, Sasuke sosegaba su ira con la suavidad de Hinata, sus manos surcaron sus curvas y deseo más, necesitaba más.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba era como una dosis alta de tranquilizantes para él.

—Vamos— ordenó con los labios aún pegados a los de ella.

—Pero…

—No se despertará en un rato.

Y como la primera vez desaparecieron en medio de un humo blanquecino.

Esta vez no aparecieron en una de las calles del territorio Uchiha sino que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke. Él la besó sin piedad y ella solo se aferró más al sentirse como gelatina en sus abrazadores brazos.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_La actualización demoró y es corto pero ahí lo tienen._

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente los comentarios de: __Itachi Akihiko, AntoniaCifer, LuuLuuu, NatsumiHimura __y a__ Hinatacris__. Gracias por esas palabras de ánimos y de entusiasmo por que siga con este fic. Espero no defraudarlos._

_Pueden pasar al siguiente capítulo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	9. Primera vez

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

Primera vez

Sasuke le comía la boca y aunque ella daba su mejor esfuerzo aduras penas y podía con él.

Atrás quedó la preocupación por un Neji desmayado, ahora solo era consciente de las manos de Sasuke recorriéndola, de la forma en como sus cuerpos se juntaban, de ese hincón placentero entre sus piernas.

Sasuke no podía dejar de tocarla, sacó con firmeza el enorme saco de la pelinegra y sus labios besaron el nacimiento de sus senos, la sintió temblar entre sus manos.

—Tranquila…

Le susurró despacio, la tomó entre sus brazos con facilidad y la depositó en el futon. Con tranquilidad la despojo de prenda por prenda y se quedó sin aliento al verla ahí, tan frágil como una flor, tan bella como una deidad.

Comenzó a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a su vientre, atravesando un camino etéreo llegó a su seno derecho, el algodonado botón se hinchó dentro de su boca, lo sintió endurecer y él no paraba su labor de succionar mientras que su mano se encargaba de no descuidar el otro seno. Hinata suspiraba profundamente, emitiendo pequeños quejidos que erizaban la nuca de Sasuke.

Se ubicó encima de ella para luego erguirse, se desnudó lentamente ante la atenta y avergonzada mirada de Hinata. Él se posicionó en la húmeda entrada, ella intentó alejarse pero la sostuvo de sus caderas firmemente.

Sasuke pasó la extensión de su pone por la mojada vía. Hinata avergonzada no paraba de gemir intensificando más el deseo de él.

—Por favor…

Bastó la voz de súplica de Hinata para que todo se borrara de su cabeza, dejó de pensar y sin mediar que ella aún era virgen la penetró hasta el final.

Hinata dio una alarido de dolor y aunque Sasuke sabía que ella sentía demasiado molestia, no pudo detenerse ahí, la penetraba con todo, ella seguía gritando para que parara pero él estaba demasiado extasiado por la forma en como su miembro era abrazado por el interior de Hinata.

Después de un momento, Sasuke cayó rendido.

Hinata lloraba silenciosamente. Él salió de su interior y vio que estaban muy ensangrentados los dos.

—Perdóname, perdóname…

Se sintió una basura por lastimarla de esa forma, por dejar que su lado animal lo controle.

La acurrucó en sus brazos y la dejó llorar hasta que sintió que su respiración se hizo pausada y relajada.

Hinata se había quedado dormida con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Hubo Lemon cortito, pero no fue todo bombas y platillos. Espero no haber sido tan cruel._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	10. Una ducha

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

_Una ducha_

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la pequeña cabeza de Hinata, sentía su suave respiración. Las imágenes de cómo la hizo suya le quemaron las retinas. La satisfacción y la vergüenza se entremezclaban en su interior. Se sentía un bastardo. Alejó las mantas y vio la sangre seca en las partes íntimas de los dos y ya suponía que las sábanas corrían la misma suerte.

—Soy un bruto…— susurró.

Suavemente se levantó de la cama. Fue a la cocina y halló unas plantas medicinales que utilizaba para sus duchas cuando estaba muy lesionado.

Abrió los dos caños de la tina para llenarla de agua tibia. Vertió sales de baño y las plantas medicinales, dejando que se concentre el agua mientras iba por su pelinegra.

La cargó despacio, el recorrido fue corto. Se reclinó y poco a poco la sumergió en el agua. Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe pero al ver a Sasuke se calmó. Sus ojos volvieron a caer del cansancio aunque ya no estaba durmiendo.

Sasuke comenzó a masajear su cuerpo hasta que con incertidumbre llevó su mano a la zona más íntima de Hinata. Ella se puso rígida pero al sentir que no la lastimaba ella se dejó hacer. Sentía como sus manos grandes pasaban desde su valle hasta los pliegues. Lo hacía despacio y con toque delicado. Sasuke vio que la sangre comenzó a teñir el agua. Se detuvo unos segundos por la rabia que sentía por él mismo. Se inclinó más para sacar el tapón que retenía el agua.

La mano de Hinata se lo impidió. Él la miró.

—Báñate… conmigo… —él sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que hacía para decirle esas palabras aun con la vergüenza.

—No te molesta…—y aunque las palabras sonaron planas, Hinata sabía que era más una pregunta que una constatación.

—No…

Él entró, se acomodó en frente de ella y para su sorpresa, ella temblando se levantó. Por un momento pensó que se iría pero era tonto porque ella misma le dejó ducharse con ella.

Tímidamente ella se colocó delante de él. Sasuke la sentía demasiado cerca y temía volver a cometer el error de arrebatarse con ella.

—Perdón… yo…— Hinata sintió la hombría de Sasuke y se dispuso a levantarse sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error.

—No.

Sasuke la tomó de sus brazos y pecó su pequeña espalda con su pecho. Ella temblaba.

—No haré nada— ella pareció relajarse un poco. Pegó sus labios a los oídos de ella— Perdóname…— susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron así. Él por fin jaló el tapón y el agua con rastros de sangre se comenzó a ir. Sasuke sentía que con esa agua se iba la culpa por ser un bruto con ella.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Perdónenme por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, no les mentiré diciendo que estuve hiperocupada, es verdad que estuve unos días sin internet pero no es excusa. Solo puedo decirles que no me sentía ese fuego que me hace escribir. _

_También, quiero también ofrecer mis disculpas por mis errores (horrores) al momento de redactar, suelo leer dos o tres veces cada capítulo antes de publicar pero siempre se me queda alguno. ¡Qué vergüenza! Espero me disculpen la falta y bueno en algún momento lo corregiré. Lo prometo._

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente por todos esos mensajes buena onda y ánimos por la continuación de este fic:_

_AntoniaCifer, Lilicobain, Hinatacris, Itachi Akihiko, LaCrazyWriter __y a__ Korra56__._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	11. Charla

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

DOS

Charla

Extendió su mano y la envolvió en la toalla. La cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Hinata se dejaba hacer, no era como si estuviera inválida pero no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien entre sus brazos.

¿Me he enamorado? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, eso era demasiado ingenuo, incluso para ella. Entonces… ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? Porque no era normal entregarse a alguien de buenas a primeras. Además él parecía muy cómodo con ella.

— Sasuke-kun… — él la miró todavía pasando la toalla por su cuerpo para secarla. Él dejó la toalla a un lado de ella — Piensa… ¿piensa que soy una… cualquiera?— Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso— Hinata desvió la mirada. Él tomó su mentó para verle los ojos— No sé si te amo— hizo una pausa corta—Pero sé que eres importante. Mi madre solía decirme que cuando encuentre a la mujer indicada yo lo sabría. Claro, que en ese momento no le creí, estaba rodeado de niñas como Sakura y eso siguió hasta la actualidad.

Hinata lo entendía, a su primo le pasaba algo bastante similar.

_Mi primo_, pensó.

—Neji-niisan…—sus ojos se abrieron a lo más y con brazos temblorosos y agitados se extendió para alcanzar su ropa. Sasuke la detuvo.

— ¿Qué tiene ese?— agitada buscó la mirada de Sasuke y vio su expresión dura.

—Es… que… lo dejamos…

—No le pasará nada— le cortó. Sentía la boca amarga de solo recordar que ese Hyuga llegó a besarla ¡A besarla!

No lo pensó mucho y pegó el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Atrapó sus labios y esa tibieza de ella lo calmaba y a la vez lo encendía. La oía suspirar entre beso y beso sin resistencia.

La separó, verla con los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos y ese sonrojo lo volvían un demente pero se controló.

La dejó vestirse.

—Quiero intentarlo— Hinata dejó la tarea de atarse el cabello. Le sonrió y asintió.

—Mi familia no lo aceptará y si lo hacen me pondrán el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

—No hay forma de que no te selle— ella negó con ojitos tristes. Eso de alguna forma le angustió.

—Algo haremos…— caminó los cortos pasos que los alejaban y le besó la frente para seguidamente abrazarla— Siento que te conociera siglos…— soltó de repente.

Se miraron a los ojos. Se miraban entregados. Sin miedo. Hinata por primera vez no se sintió débil.

—Iré donde Neji-niisan— se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Sasuke la sostuvo de la cintura y profundizó el beso. Aún sosteniéndola preguntó:

— ¿Qué le dirás?—Hinata entendió que se refería a la declaración de su niisan.

—Le explicaré que… que yo estoy interesada en otra persona…

De alguna forma entendía que ella no podía decirle que estaba interesada en él. Él que es aún considerado una ninja traidor.

La beso nuevamente y la dejó ir.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Se puede decir que estos capítulos son bastante tranquilos, no tiene lemon y bueno... creo que no era necesario porque mi Sasu fue muy bruto al comienzo. Pero pronto, pronto. _

_Igual espero que les guste._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
